1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing electronic package module; in particular, to a method of manufacturing electronic package module providing selective molding.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic package modules typically include a circuit substrate and a plurality of electronic components, such as chip packages or passive components, mounted on the circuit substrate. Moreover, majority of the electronic package modules typically include molding compound to encapsulate the electronic components for protection.
However, certain electronic components, especially optical components such as CMOS image sensor (CIS), charge-coupled device (CCD), similar types of image sensors, light emitting diodes (LEDs), or similar types of light emitting elements, are not preferred to be encapsulated with molding which can impact normal operations of the circuit.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.